Story of my Nine Tails
by Incepihyike
Summary: Every picture is worth 1000 words, like each of my tails is worth 1000 years... but will i live that long?
1. Prologue

Incep: "allow me to explain, since i'm a sucker for gimmicks, this story progresses through time stamps, when ever you see..."

=About (No.# of) hours/minutes later=

that's referring to everything that happened above it and after the previous one, this also transcends chapters, so something to keep in mind"

Original Creation Date: 3/14/2013

* * *

"God damnit!" my room darkens as my laptop overheats and decides to shutdown

"There's LITERALLY 2 cooling pads under it, god damn shitty internal fan" i lean back in my chair, banging my knees into my desk

"Ouch!" i look over at my clock, 17 pass Midnight

"no rest for the wicked i suppose" i snicker recalling this morning's events

"Heh, 'Mew World Declaration', still can't believe the news botched that, although i can't find anything worthwhile about New World Declaration online, and if i lookup Mew World Declaration its either people laughing about it or people thinking its a campaigning thing for Pokemon X and Y, then again maybe the bad guy team in the new games will be a cult" i stretch and yawn

"i should probably go to sleep..." i scroll my mouse over the clock in the corner of the screen, the date is 2/25/2013

"...yeah, i have school tomorrow, errr, later today" i get out of the chair and clumsily faceplant onto the corner of my bed

"Damnit legs, this is why i should actually use you two, huh?" i crawl onto my bed

=about 6 hours later=

I sit up, only 6:01...

"Shit it's still to early, i could just lie down an hour, doing absolutely, yeahnofuckthat" i drowsily walk over to my computer, the screen turns on, emitting light that illuminates some of my dark room

"I'm not sure whether i'm proud or if i should be sad that i don't even flinch at computer light after just waking up," i go to my homepage, Youtube, and...?

"Huh, 'Strange animals found in Russia, unlike anything seen before', Pffft" i breakout into a low cackle

"P-Poor fucking Russia, first a Meteor then this, hahaha" i compose myself before clicking on the link, a short video, only about 3 or 4 minutes long...

...0:34... "Ey, EY ! Chto eto!" i pause the video

"a Bear in Russia you don't say, wait a minute, what's that yellow ring on its...! hahaha no way man!" i continue the video, the 'animal' notices the man a chase ensues, he hides behind a tree

...1:44... "URSA!" the tree topples down in front of him

"Chto , chert voz'mi!" the chase continues

...2:19... he's inside, his house i assume, he's scratching something, he shows the camera a scrap of paper with something hastily scribbled in Russian, i pause

"comments, comments... Ah!" i find a translation made by someone named 'VaddaxelDuude232'

"he wrote: [I know many mine(Of My?) fans are America(American?), i know i am not liquid(Fluent?) at English, and not(I Wont?) ever be, good bye] so many YOLO's to ya bro"

i cringe that the sight of that 'word', i continue the video... the last thing heard is the door being torn down and a loud roar

...3:39... "URSARRRRRRR-" it stops, the recommended and related videos flash across the screen, there are more, and they keep looking more and more like...

"...Pokemon Attacking People..." i sigh

"Ok, NOW people are taking this 'Mew World Declaration' thing TOO seriously, oh well, that's the int... er... net..." i become lightheaded, i fall out of the chair landing in the corner where i throw all my empty soda cans


	2. Tail 1

=About 5 Hours Later=

"God damn, my head, h-hey where am i?!" i try to sit-up...

"Where the hell are my legs" i say in the most serious deadpan voice possible, i try to bend my neck, nope...

"I can feel, so why can't i FEEL...!" i manage to move, something, it feels 'past' where my legs are...

"Crap did i break my brain or something when i fell? i assume i fell..." i try to move the nearby area...!

"Well i definitely moved something else, About 8 something's, wait if they feel low then if i work upwards slowly..." i begin to struggle madly...

"Okay, now that i've shaked off the brain failure...!" as i manage to stand, i realize i'm shorter and many pounds lighter...

"HOLY SHIT, what is this, i don't… did i die or something?" as i move to walk, i fall down partially

"...i'm moving my legs how come i'm not moving?" i try to use my arms to grab my desk for leverage...!

"Oh, i need to move my arms too, wait, am i seriously on my hands and knees?! b-but i feel like i'm standing up..." i walk towards the mirror on my closet door

"THE HELL?! i-i-i'm, I'M A NINETALES?!"

"Foxlike quadruped, check..."

"Covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur, c-check"

"Fluffy mane, thingy, on my head and chest tuff, check..."

"And Red Eyes..." I take a moment to take it my new appearance, i sit, back-legs prone and front-legs long similar to a dog at attention, in-front of the mirror, i rest my tails so they curve around the left side of my body. i stare into my blood red eyes, i feel blood rush to my cheeks, or what i assume are cheeks due to a lacking knowledge of canine biology

"Ok, i suppose i never liked being human, b-but that was all in a grudge-joking manner; yet, i can't say i'm completely against this, i am definitely much more easy on the eyes; speaking of which am i still a..." i look between my legs

"Yup, still a guy, with how i look now i'm not sure if that helps me or not..." turn my head and look over to the clock, i snicker lightly

"Looks like schools' out, khehehehe, why did i laugh like that?" i turn to face my greatest obstacle...

"How the hell am i going to open my door, Ninetales can use psychic right?" a light blue-green aura encases my fur, i sigh

"...that was Safeguard, wasn't it?" i feel something else...

"Hmm, let's try this!" My tails spread wide like bike spokes, i run straight ahead into the door, knocking it off its hinges and out into the hallway, the door seems unusually stiff, almost paralyzed...

"huh, Secret Power, since i'm indoors it's Body Slam, i know in grass it'd be Needle Arm, but i completely forget what it is elsewhere, well on water its Water Pulse, but i'd have to be surfing in order to be on water, right?" i look around the hall

"It seems my parents never made it home..." i Secret Power the door to the outside...

"Huh, a grey sky, honestly i wasn't expecting sunshine and rainbows but, this is like 'oh my god everything is burning down' grey, oh well, i suppose the world is going to hell without people to man it"

"Khehehe, fragile things make a fragile world… where the hell did that come from?"

=About 2 hours later=

As i walk down the street, i hear a commotion to my right, less a commotion, more screams of horrible pain, which is a commotion now that I think about it; i sit at attention staring down into the off-road section

"I really shouldn't, but what the hell i'm a little bored, then again, if there's a water type or ground type i'll be in trouble" i remain stationary, the screams stop and i venture into the dirt road, i begin to whisper to myself as i observe the situation

"Hmm, a Rhydon and a Zangoose, oh and the torn corpses of a Gardevoir and Gallade, they seem to be cornering a Ralts, I really shouldn't..." i step forward and bark at them, they turn towards me

...!

They both begin to charge a Hyper Beam

"I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE!" i buckle down and close my eyes as the beams of energy... never hit me? i open my eyes and see i'm encased in a Transparent Green bubble

"Protect, cool" i run up to the Rhydon, god i hope this works better than it does in the games...

"You stay there, IMPRISON!" the borders of my vision flashes Light Blue as energy of the same color binds him in place...

*SLISCH!* i feel claws dig into my back

I'm flung into a tree, the one the Ralts happens to be hiding behind

"A-Are you ok lady?"

"I'm a guy..." i snarl

"O-Oh sorry sir" Ralts quickly hides back behind the tree as the Zangoose walks up to me, she lifts me up by my chest tuff

"Keep your grubby little hands off my boyfriend bitch!" i cackle weakly

"Khehe, first i have paws not hands; secondly, I'M A GUY!" I channel Secret Power, my left most tail becomes sharp and spikey as it smashes into her gut, knocking her back a foot or so, i walk and stand myself over her... hmmm... i wonder

"Get the fuck off-"

"Extrasensory..." as i blast yellow energy onto her eyes, her pupils dilate, granted i never understood WHAT the move actually does in game, but, it seems to mess with the enemy's senses, in a negative way, she begins freaking out

"G-G-G-GET OFF ME! S-STOP LOOKING AT ME!" she struggles underneath me, i soak this in for a minute before turning my attention to the Rhydon

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP SO BAD!" the Rhydon says as he struggles against my psychic bonds, i'm getting the hang of this... Khehehehe

"Oh shut-up" i charge a ball of natural energy and blast it at his face, Energy Ball, he goes slack as i release the Imprison he crashes to the ground with a thud, i hear something behind me, the Ralts using Thunderbolt on the Zangoose, i begin to silently muse to myself

"Hmmm, can't it only learn that through TM... hmmm then again as a stone evolved pokemon, a majority of mine are too"

"And this is for Mommy! and Daddy!" i watch as the only convulsions made by Zangoose is the occasional muscle twitch, i walk over to the Ralts, she, or so i'm assuming by it's voice, hits me with a stray Thunderbolt "I-I'm sorry sir!"

"It's fine... so what happened?" she explains how her Father and Mother were killed protecting her, she cries to much to continue on

"i'm *Sniff Sniff* sorry sir... *Sniff* i can't..." if i can make her feel more relaxed i can get her to potentially follow me, and a bargaining chip is a bargaining chip, and it'd be a nice thing to do, ok uhh, what's something comforting a canine would do, errr...

…Well i-i guess that'll work, i lick her cheek and whimper lightly, i start to speak in a hushed and caring tone

"It's ok, i have an idea, maybe we should stick together" even as a Pokemon, acting like i care about a stranger feels awkward, she rubs her eyes and smiles a little

"Really?" i nod lightly

"Really!" i say softly, her face becomes a slight smile

"Ok! Ummm, m-my name is Kelsey Lee Mayfield" she says arms behind her back, her twisting side-to-side adorably, Hmm, i suppose going by name is better than 'Ninetales', although i guess i should tell my full name, to be fair

"I'm Conner Franklyn Hopper, it's nice to meet you Kelsey!" i try to smile with my eyes, considering i've seen images of canines smiling, not pretty...

Although… isn't a fox a vulpine? Meh, I doubt the outcome'd be any different

"Hi Connor!" she says with a giggle and a smile, i turn around a walk she follows next to me "what pokemon are you?" she asks innocently, she's probably only 9 or 10

"I'm a Ninetales, a fire fox pokemon; do you know what pokemon you are?" She nods

"I'm a Ralts!" she says with enthusiasm, we walk along the main road after exiting the from the dirt path

=About 5 and a half hours later=

We pass by an all-you-can-eat buffet, but not a very popular one, anytime i've seen it there have been next to no cars there, and today's the same, we step into the parking lot

"How does free dinner sound?" i look to her, she holds her stomach... i assume that's where a Ralts' stomach would be

"But i don't have any money" i cackle

"Khehehe, that's what 'free' means" let's hope concrete Secret Power is something useful! my tails go spoke as a Rock shoots out from the ground and smashes the door down, Rock Throw, i can work with that, we walk into the buffet, all seems calm enough, she runs off somewhere in the building, hmmm, this place is much bigger than last time i was here, then again i'm MUCH smaller than i was last time...

=About An Hour and a Half Later=

...ugh, i feel sick; i guess human food isn't good for pokemon...! i throw up in the corner on the buffet, ugh, as i try to turn and walk, i fall over onto my side, now i know i'm REALLY sick right now...!

i hear something

"Fufufufu... aren't you a cute little kitsune" a Haunter appears in-front of me, she forces her floating hands onto my 'shoulder' and 'hip' pinning me down she cackles, as i struggle weakly at her hands, her hand on my shoulder moves in front of my eyes and shines purple, Night Slash "be a good boy or else your pretty fur will be all bloody"  
...i'm to weak to move...

"y-yes ma'am" she breaks out into laughter...!

*SLISCH!* she cuts my body from my 'shoulder' to my 'hip' i yelp out in pain...

"I Love the tone of your voice, your scream isn't that bad either!" i feel drool drop onto my fur...

"LEAVE CONNOR ALONE!" thunderbolts shoot the Haunter, blasting her into the wall she walks over to me "Are you ok?"

"No, i'm not" the Haunter rushes at her with a Night Slash, smashing Kelsey into the wall

"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" a red beam jets from my eyes onto Haunter "E-eh?"

"Imprison..." Haunter is bound by a psychic bond

"FUCKING FORESIGHT!" Hmmm, she seems to know a bit about pokemon, Kelsey crawls over to me

"Heal... Pulse..." she engulfs me within a pink and yellow pulsating light, i, with assistance with my minor spectral abilities, get to my feet, and glare into Haunter's eye's

"Frustration..." i channel all my rage and smash my body into her point blank, she crashes into the wall, and topples onto the ground, fainted, i turn around "Kelsey, are you ok?" she stands up

"I'm... tired..." i walk in-front of her and make my tails down into a ramp

"Get on my back"

"O-ok..." she wearily steps onto my tails eventually getting onto my back, we leave the buffet, apparently the sun has already set; we head to the woods nearby, after walking until i couldn't see the building anymore, i lie down she hops off my back "are we sleeping here?"

"yes..." ugh, i'm not exactly a bundle of energy after that... where is she going? "What are you doing?"

"O-Oh, my mom said not to sle-"

"newsflash, she's dead, would you rather chance it out there and join her, or get over it and stay near me?" her head drops, she tucks her knees into her chest and crosses her arms, she's crying isn't she, i walk over to her, lie down, and wrap my tails around her

"if you use my tails as a tissue i won't be happy" i set up a protect around us and pass out from expending the energy...

=About 9 Hours later=

I wake up more refreshed then i thought i'd be, i open my tails, Kelsey made herself comfortable well that's good i suppose, i wrap her up in my tails, dragging my now sleeping bag-like tails across the ground, as i walk through the forest i begin to hear an insane cackling

"KHEHEHE HA HEHEHE! Whatcha dragin' a corpse? HAHAHA!" i look around for the sound, i spot a Murkrow in the branches, a crazy look in its eyes, its beak seems stained red, its feathers are matted and unruly

"What do you want?" it cackles more

"KHEEHEE HAAAA Y-YOUUU! HEHEHEHE!" it's hurried and breathy tone is off putting to say the least...

*THUMP!* i feel a fist smash into the back of my head...

i turn around and see a Messy Spinda, with only a few tan spots and its body is entirely soaked in red, a sort of Inverse coloring

it chuckles madly at me

"FUFUFUFU MYYYY BAD! HAHAHA" ugh, i think that was Dizzy Punch, i can't see straight...

*THLUDGE!* i yelp as talons dig deep into my back

i turn my head and see the Murkrow

"KHEHEHEEEE NO PEEKING!" it jabs its beak into my left eye

"FUCK! that hurts...!"

*THUMP!* i get clocked in the side on the head by another Dizzy Punch and fall onto my side

"NO TALKING! HAHAHA!"

*THACK! THACK!* Murkrow pecks at Spinda's head

"KHEHEHE YOU HIT ME KHEKHE!"

*THUMP! SLACK!* The Spinda Punches Murkrow to the ground

"HAHAH BITCH BITCH, MEHEEHEEHE!" they begin beating on each other until they both faint, i hear a yawn from my tails and movement, i open my tails and Kelsey sits up

"Morning..." she yawns

"Morning, this may seem sudden but could you Heal Pulse me?" she fills my body with a Yellow and Pink energy "thank you"

"You're welcome" her voice quivers tired and sheepishly, she crawls up onto my back, i'd argue, but i'd rather not deal with a cranky kid

=About 4 hours later=

We continue walking until we find ourselves in an area i don't remember, i don't even know if i've been here before, same dark grey sky, but we seem to be at a dried-up riverbed, if there was water, it'd look like a riverbank of sorts "Where are we?" Kelsey asks

"No, idea, i wish i knew" i hear something from the sky, look up and scan the sky

*SWOOOOP!* a figure dives in front of us, a tall orange figure, a Dragonite...

"EEEEEK!" Kelsey runs behind my tails as i begin snarling at the Dragonite

"Hello!" The Dragonite reacts with a less than threatening response "I'm Archelaus, who are you?"

"Uhhh, I'm... Connor..." more than off-put by his friendliness, i stutter in my speech

"What about the little Ralts?"

"I'm Kelsey" she says from behind my tails, Archelaus smiles

"It's great to meet you guys!"

"What are you getting at?" i glare into his eyes

"Nothing, i'm looking for my friends, would you help me?" he smiles at me with his eyes, caught off guard, i feel my face flush, i look down as Kelsey walks over to him

"You lost your friends?" Archelaus nods

"Would you guys help me?"

"Yeah, uhh, is that ok Connor?" i shake my head, signaling no

"How can we be sure this isn't a scheme?" Archelaus face becomes something along the lines of an upset expression

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Please, Connor, if he lost his friends we should help him" Kelsey pleads to me

"Tell you what, Kelsey you go help him, i'll look around this area more and if i find them i'll blast a Flamethrower in the air, and if i don't, i'll come back and wait right here" i try to keep her calm, of course i'm not going to stick around here at all, though Kelsey is a good healer, i guess i'll have to get better at fighting so i can hold my own, i'd rather not rely on a child anyways, Kelsey frowns slightly.

"Connor, ok" the tone of her voice would truly be heartwrenchng, if i cared, well, i do, but, urgh, i think i just confused myself

She climbs onto Archelaus's back, he spreads his wings, snapping them straight, the gust caused by this action makes me shiver in fear, with his power, he could level a city a if he wanted to, couldn't he?

"Don't worry Kelsey we'll be back, see you later Connor"

*FFWAPP! SWOOSH!* his lift-off shakes the ground, so much dust and dirt shoots from the ground it leaves a noticeable crater, scary strong...

=About an hour later=

I continue down the dried river, until i get to a steep decline in the river, it's not too steep, but it is deep enough to have water in it, hmmm?

A rock skips and plops into the water a foot or so in front of me, i look directly ahead at my greatest surprise so far, at the end of the river is a girl... a human girl

She has silky Pinkish-Blonde hair with long side-swept bangs, lowering into a Long Feather-Layered Hair down to her Neck, her skin seems, pure, smooth, despite her pale white skin she couldn't radiate any more life, her legs, most of which are submerged in the river kicking happily but not hard enough to cause any splashing, are long and, seemingly, as smooth and soft as the rest of her.

As far as clothing goes, she's wearing a Pink lace blouse with a black corset, she couldn't be older than, i can't even place an age on her appearance, her beauty among all thing is the most stunning part, it's as if i'm in the presence of a goddess, or so i suppose this is what a goddess's presence would feel like, she looks directly at me and smiles, her eyes seem to light up with curiosity, she stands up and begins to walk towards me going around the left side of the riverbank, i don't know what compelled me, but i met her half way.

"Aren't you just the cutest!" she kneels and scratches behind the tuft on my head, goddamn now i know why dogs like this so much, i involuntarily rub my head against her hand, she giggles "your fur is so soft" i back away from her, mainly because the last time i was complemented i was assaulted by a Haunter, that and being pampered is nice and all, but i'd rather not be caught off guard, i could try to talk to her, i doubt she'll understand me, although she could be a Ditto, in that case i could call it's bluff

"H-Hello, can y-you understand me?" i say with a false timidness

"Yes, of course i can, why couldn't i?" Bingo!, leap backwards and snarl at her, she doesn't react "What's wrong?"

...?!

i hear something to my left...

*CHUUUUUU!* electricity begins assaulting my nerves; i-i'm paralyzed...

A Pikachu leaps from the forest at the top of the decline to our left and lands infront of the girl

"You'll leave M'Lady alone!" the Pikachu tackles me at full speed, Quick Attack, i'm sent flying back a few feet, why is the Pikachu so subservient to this, thing...

I don't even know if it's a real human OR a pokemon imitating a girl, i try to move, yet to no avail, the Pikachu begins to speak in a stuck-up manner, retaining her 'butler-ish' accent "It won't work, you can't move if you're Paralyzed"

Wait, i'm paralyzed, so if i can't use my muscles; i stockpile fire in my mouth and release a Flamethrower attack, direct hit!

"M-My body maybe d-d-disabled, b-but my mind is s-still w-whole." the pikachu walks over to me

"Not for long, Attract" Wait wha, she kisses me on the snout, she flutters her eye's while doing so, haaaa, aaahhhh i-i can't think strai- wow she's cu- No, NO! Stop thinking that!

*PIIIIKA!* i'm knocked in the river by an Iron Tail, i give up thinking at this point, i didn't know how to swim anyways, i'd drown either way, i close my eyes…


	3. Tail 2

*SNAP!*

My eyes open, i'm in front of the girl again, no Pikachu, was i...

...i immediately leap back

*CHUUUUUU!* Electricity blasts a foot in front of me, the same Pikachu lands in the same place, eh?! wha-whats going on, my memory is fading, urgh...

_I..._

_i feel like i should weary if that Pikachu gets close to me..._

"So you're smart, fair enough, But i'll be damned if you even get close to M'Lady!" She gets into a battle stance, sparks lightly jolt from her red cheeks in an intimidation tactic, though, i'm not afraid, hmmm, that small rock, i place a paw onto the rock

"Khehe, we'll see about that" my tails spoke outwards, a the rock suddenly grows in-size and jets towards Pikachu, smashing into pieces on her face, she flinches, i make a dead run for her channeling my rage "FRUSTRATION!" she smashes neck first into a big rock behind the 'Human'.

"Piiiikaaaaa!" she gives sharp cry, the sound leaves me feeling strangely satisfied, if not, happy

"Acerb, see i told you to stop being reckless" the girl turns away from me to scold her pokemon, she doesn't even seem to care that i just beat down her protector of sorts, i creep towards her until i'm lifted into the air by some sort of psychic attack, i turn my head, behind me is a short girl with a short forest green bobcut, in dark green shorts and a light green turtleneck. Her eyes are oddly big, bug like, her skin seems to have a lime tint to its paleness

"Hannah, what wrong with Acerb?" she seems to be speaking to the girl

"Who're... OH, i remember nevermind" ...what...

The girl, or 'Hannah', turns towards the Bugish girl "Celebi, it's surprising to see you here in human form too!"

...

WHAT?...

"Hannah!" The girl doesn't seem to react, who i suppose is Celebi sighs "Arceus be Damned, Mew, why..." the Celebi girl changes into a pokemon, a Celebi to be precise...

**WHAT?!...**

"Mew, you know we're supposed to not draw attention"

"You're the one not dressed up, why are you yelling at me?" the 'Mew' says, Celebi seems visibly frustrated "Oh! i get it we can change back now, right?!" the girl giggles as she transforms into a mew...

_**WHAT IS GOING ON?!** _i also realize i'm being ignored

"Hey, i'm here too y'know" Celebi sighs

"I noticed, don't belittle my awareness" huh, wasn't expecting that, talk about a matter-of-fact response

"It must be hard to deal with her" I'm in a position where i should be sympathizing, maybe i can get out of this situation, wow, that's pretty thought out, errr, did i just complement myself?

"Yes, it is" such a bland answer, if i tried to continue this conversation, i feel like i'd be caught "Oh no, you're already caught" right, part Psychic type...

"Is there a reason you have me held in a psychic attack, by the way"

"You know why, we've had a hard enough time dealing you traitors on a regular basis, besides we can't have you going back to your hideout and informing your boss, now can we" what the hell is she talking about, we start towards the forest a top the incline

"i don't think he's a bad pokemon..." Celebi sighs at Mew's statement

"And that's why your father has me escort you, you're to naive"

"I'm not nai-vee!" Mew says extremely child-like, they don't seem to be on the same page that could be advantageous

...!

Psychic energy pressurizes around my snout, i seem to be silenced, we reach a mossy rock in the middle of a clearing, the sunlight illuminates the area around it, Celebi releases her Psychic grip on me as she begins chanting

"What's she doing?"

"Celebi's opening the door so we can go home"

"And i assume i'm coming whether i want to or not?"

"I don't know, she never tells me anything" Mew pouts, let's put that plan into work shall we?

...why am i talking to myself?

"She just can't accept that she's not a cute as you are" Mew giggles, this feels like i'm hitting on her rather than manipulation, oh god why'd i think that, "Yeah... and uhhh, the... yeah..." even with my stuttering, it surprisingly causes her to giggle once again

"Your funny, heehee, i knew you weren't a bad pokemon" the mossy rock lights up with runes, Celebi turns to me, her eyes shine light blue as... *FLASH*

...

=About 3 Hours later=

...

...Ughhh, w-where am i? i look around, i appear to be caged in a jail cell of sorts, cold, smooth, dark grey slate make up the walls, the bars ahead of me seem silver, yet, i also notice a kind of aura around them, a Kangaskhan seems to acting as jail warden, she stops as soon as notices i'm conscious

"Whell, whell, ya woke up ya varmint" her thick southern drawl is almost intoxicating in a way, she places her hands on her very wide, birthing hips; her child mimics the pose, hopping out of its mother's pouch

"I'm a fox, not a rodent..." i say, a bit delirious and groggy...

"Fancy ya'self a smart'n do ya?"

"Yeah, i guess i'm a bit of a smartass"

"Smartass, Smartass!" the Young Kangaskhan repeats, its mother gives it sharp glance, causing it to stop the mimicry

"Look, i didn't mean to..." the Mama Kangaskhan shakes her head

"Poor chald gets its from 'er fath'r, dirty Exploud" she huffs, hmmm

"God-errr-rceus, Explouds are so damn annoying, Loud, Rude, and Impulsive" i try to be sympathizing, the Kangaskhan nods

"And o'ceus are they evah, they are so prudish too, chald"

"May i ask your name, Miss?"

"Doretta Evelyn Richardson, hon' just call me Doretta"

"Conner, nice to meet you, under other circumstances"

"Doretta~!" Mew floats and lands on Doretta's head

"Hannah, didn't your fatha' tell you not-tah be down here?" Hmmm, so Hannah isn't a codename of sorts, it's her actual name, Hannah pouts

"C'monnn Doretta, i just want to visit..." Hannah looks at me, as if hinting me on

"it's Conner"

"...Conner! i wanted to visit him!" Hannah teleports into my cell, for what reason i'm not very sure

"Hannah chald, you get out of 'ere dis minute!"

"No!" Hannah clenches my head tuft with her little fingers...!

=About half an hour later=

i lose the sense of ground under my feet for moment, when it comes back, i find myself in the middle of a lush green meadow, as i look up i see trees, miles tall, obstructing the light except for the wide circular opening i'm located in, as i look at my paws and around me, i notice dozens, no, thousands of beautiful and vibrant flowers that leave a warm, intoxicating, and sweet scent in the air...

"Isn't this place so pretty!" I break from my Reverie and notice Hannah's here too, was i teleported? or is this an Illusion? "This place is my 'Secret Place'; i found it all by myself!" Hannah has an adorable smile of satisfaction; well i guess that answers my question, in any case

"This place IS very pretty, you did a good job" Hannah giggles, hmmm, i can't help but be distracted by this 'Lightheadedness' i'm feeling, could i be tired? or, maybe it's my body adapting to the Teleportation? i yawn

"No, you shouldn't sleep!" Hannah quickly becomes irritated by my yawn "Its rude to sleep when you're a guest" Where the hell did pokemon learn manners, i mean, i don't think they'd be entirely uncivilized, but, that's definitely pushing past my expectations

"It's also rude to yell at a guest when you're the host!" Hannah puts her tiny hands over her mouth and bows, while floating, so it more looks like she tried to curl up into a ball

"I'm sorry, you're not mad at me are you?"

"No, who'd get mad over something so trivial?" Hannah's mood immediately changes

"Yay! i thought you going to hate me!" *BUM... BUM... BUM...*

"Do you hear that?" *BUM... BUBADABUM-BADABUM...*

"Hear what Conner?" Oh no, i'm not going crazy, am i?

*BA-DADA-BA-DADA-BUM...* Shit, why is it getting louder?!

*BA-DADA-BA-DADA-BUM...* "Are you ok Conner?"

*BA-DADA-**BA-DADA-BUM...*** its DEFINITELY getting closer, i look up to see a pokemon i really wish i hadn't

***BUM! BUM! BUM!***

a green, muscular humanoid Pokemon, resembling a genie. On its forehead are two, long and sharp purple horns. it has a white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on either side of his head. it's eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils which glare down upon me. The front of its body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. its broad, green chest consists of two joined, partially diamond shaped pecks it has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. Spanning the length of its tail, is several whorled structures. They are a light Khaki color, and follow the same direction as the tip of its tail...

Tornadus... it continues to bang its tail against the air, causing a Drum-like impacting sound, the beat reminds me of Arceus's theme from the games, Hannah looks up

"Whatcha looking at? i don't get it" how the hell can she NOT see it?

"Tornadus, that's what i'm looking at" i say as calmly as possible, on the principle of if a yawn sets her off i really don't want think what panic would make her do, Hannah immediately grabs my head tuft with both hands and begins pulling me into the dense forest "What are you doing?!"

"Later!" Is that the only response she can giv- *CRASH!* A tall tree just to left of us topples; it was cut cleanly from the ground... "Please!" i shake her off

"Lead the way then, don't just grab at me!" she floats away as i follow after her, the constant sound of wind cutting through the canopy fill the otherwise empty forest as large tree branches fall down around us "What the hell is going on!" Hannah turns around, now floating back-first, and gives me an apologetic frown

"I think Dad's doing this" Her dad? Didn't Doretta mention something about her dad too?

"And your dad is..." seemly ignoring me, Hannah turns around; we make it into a cave that happened to be nearby...

=About 2 Hours later=

Eventually the sounds of raging wind ceases, i turn to Hannah who's sitting on a damp rock in a slightly deeper part of the cave

"Why are we here? you couldn't of teleported us away?" She mewls sadly

"I'm sorry, i'm too tired from teleporting both of us, i usually come here alone..." hmmm, i wonder HOW tired she is...

"Can you use any of your power?" Hannah shakes her head

"i could barely fly here...!" i pounce on top of her, knocking her off the rock "C-Conner!"

"I have questions, and i'd like answers" i rear my claws from my paws...

Ow...

That hurts a bit...

"Let's start off with the simple one, what's going on?"

"What's going on? is something diffe-Eeeek!" i stamp my paw next to her head

"People turning into Pokemon! Why is it happening?!"

"I-I don't know! No one ever tells me anything..." Hannah's frowns

"Oh, right, you said that before" i take a deep breath to try to calm myself down, i catch Hannah's scent, she strongly smells just like the flowers in that meadow "Well what do you know?"

"Not alot, Daddy has mentioned stuff about 'The Light of Man' and other weird stuff"

"Light of man? Never mind, who's your dad?" she sighs and mumbles something, she meeps as i stamp my paw "Answer me!"

"Arceus, he's the colony's leader, ummm i think human's call him 'God', maybe" i immediately leap off of her and begin backing away, shit; i'm playing with dynamite...

"No!" she shouts at me with more passion than i've heard in her voice yet "you're going to run away, aren't you!" she seems to be distraught by the prospect, i walk towards her

"No, i won't, in case you haven't realized, i was a human at one point, Arceus is just another pokemon to me" somehow roles reverse, and she begins backing away "What are you, hmmm?" my spectral awareness notices something in the dark, i use Foresight and see ANOTHER pokemon i wish i hadn't

A black, shadow-like creature. with a small head and a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It has red spiky growths around its neck. Its skinny arms and black, claw-like hands are covered by long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. its hourglass figure appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak...

Darkrai... it immediately dashes forward grabbing me by my neck and lifts me into the air

"You leave" Darkrai says as his claw clenches tighter on my throat, i belt out a flamethrower causing him to loosen his grip, i use secret power and a boulder crashes into his back, making him release me "Sly one"

"I am a Kitsune" i try to charge a frustration, but i can't, why can't i?

Wait, that smell...

The Meadow and Hannah's scent is keeping me from getting angry enough, i leap back from a Poison Jab

"Ending this" he start charge a black sphere in his hand shadow ba-No, that's Dark Void! i immediately invoke protect, the moment Dark Void makes contact it devours my shield of energy...

"Bad Choice" he snaps his fingers

...!

I can't... i don't remember Protect, Its either Torment, Taunt, or Disable, here goes nothing

"SAFEGUARD!" i sense a blue-green energy coating my fur, ok, so it's not Taunt

*THACK!* He hits hard with a Poison Jab, knocking me into a wall, i notice poison sliding off my fur, thank you Safeguard, i get in close and blast him with an Energy Ball, he backs off into the shadows...

Where'd he go?

...!

Suddenly i'm surrounded by 12 of him, Damn Double Team, if i remember correctly its weakness is that only the original has a shadow, but it's too dark in here i need too i lure him outside, first i might need to stir his emotions, get him to be irrational

"Think fast!" i blast Flamethrower at one of him, it vanishes and i scorch Hannah dead-on, blasting her into a wall, knocking her unconscious "i'm assuming your here to take her to her father? you do realize protection is important to an escort mission, right?" His copies disappear as two spike appendages pop from below him, like legs, he closes his eyes as he chuckles quietly to himself "What's so funny?"

"Heh heh heh, Mission Complete" as he says as he snaps his fingers, a Muk appears from the dark of the cave and grabs Hannah, it recedes into the darkness as fast as it came

"What was that, where'd you take her?!" how am i supposed to get back now, Darkrai chuckles

"My Business" Darkrai turns around and heads towards the depths of the cave, ah there it is, i charge at him with full Frustration, we break through a wall into a separate Limestone cavern, damnit its pitch black, i fire an Energy Ball at the roof causing it too collapse, with it, a Dratini and a Gible fall down too

"Gib-Ouchie, that hurt Gib-a lot" The Gible rubs it nose softly

"Help Me-tini i'm in a Knot-tini!" how is its body still functional? Wouldn't organs rupt-*BOOM!* the debris explodes as

...!

"SKIN THE FOX!" Darkrai bursts out of the debris holding a stalagmite and, oh shi-

*SPLURCH*


	4. Tail 3

*SNAP!*

i leap to the left, why did i...

*THACK!* a stalagmite shoots into the wall directly behind where i was standing

i...

if that stalagmite would of hit, my skull would of been shattered, i really need to be more careful

"How did you, nevermind" Darkrai looks up into the orange-grey sky, as the sun had begun to set, a large shadow fly's overhead extremely fast, Darkrai disappears into the brief shadow, i walk over to the two little dragon pokemon

"Are you two ok?" The Gible looks at me with a concerned look

"Yeah, help Gib-Tina!"

"Help me-tini!" the Dratini flops helplessly, by its voice i'd assume it's a girl, me and the Gible eventually get her unstuck

=About 6 Hours later=

That fight, and the following event, must have taken awhile, it's already nightfall...

"I'm-tini so tired-tini" She sighs

"Gib-i'm tired too" the Gible sighs as well

"Then go to sleep, stop complaining about it"

"No way, we-tini know better than to-tini sleep with strangers-tini!" Were they people once, like Kelsey and I?

"Yeah, Archelaus told gib-us gib-if we got stranded to stick to-gib-her"

"Is Archelaus a dragonite, and nicer than reason should allow?"

"He's the nicest Poke-tini ever!" the Dratini's face lights up with an adorable smile, i sigh "Whats wrong Nine-tini?" i tilt my head upwards and start shooting off a flamethrower...

Damn, i have some good reach, how far is that, 15 feet?

"what Gib-are you doing?" fulfilling something i thought i wouldn't have to...

...time passes

=About an hour and a half later=

i collapse onto my belly in fatigue and Gible is fast asleep, Dratini slithers over to me

"Are-tini you ok mister?"

"i signaled for your friend..." damnit, i feel so drained, Dratini coils herself around me, i'm too tired to care though

"Thank you-tini..."

"What's your name?"

"Tina-tini, Tina Tylerson"

"Conner Hopper, It's nice to meet you Tina" By all means i should be more cautious, considering she's coiling me like a snake does its prey, but she's kinda adorable…

I feel there's something flawed with my logic...

...!

Suddenly, an insane laugh breaks out; i look up to the crater and see those insane pokemon from this morning

"_MEHEEHEE_ A HURRIED CRY FROM THE BRUSH" the Spinda says as he jumps down

"_KHEHEHE_ GARBLED SHRIEKS FROM THE HORIZON" the Murkrow says as she jumps down

"THEY SIGNAL OUR UP RISIN'!" they say in unison

"KHEHE-KEEEE Brynja!"

"MEHEE-MEEEE Abadias!"

"CORPSIFICATION..."

"...SLAUGHTER..."

"...RAPE AND MUTILATION!" they say in unison

"MEHEEHEEHEE! IS WHAT..." Abadias spins and stops on one foot and spreads his arms

"...WE'LL DO TO YOU KHEHEHE" Brynja perches on his head and spreads her wings

…Please tell me they aren't going to be following me around like Team Rocket…

"W-Who are they" Tina tightens her hold slightly

"What do you two want?!" i try to get to my feet, i collapse down onto my stomach

"KHEHEHEHE Weakling, Weakling!"

"MEHEHEHEHE Pitiful, Pitiful!" as they laugh, the scent of the blood dampening their feathers and fur seeps into the air, the overwhelming scent of damp, warm iron nearly makes me vomit

"They're scary-tini"

"There you guys are!" *FOOSH!* Archelaus lands, and as he retracts his wings the shift of air knocks the Insane Duo over, Kelsey jumps off his back and walks over to me "Tina and Gibert, i've been looking for you!" Tina uncurls from my body and slithers to Archelaus, the Gible wakes up and waddles to him

"Archy!" Tina curls around his leg and Gibert hugs the other, at the least Archelaus looks happy

"Hey Conner! Are you ok?" Kelsey asks, me as i struggle to my feet

"Heh, give me more credit..." i fall onto my stomach immediately again, Kelsey giggles

"Alright-alright, you smell nice Conner, like flowers"

...oh damnit...

*BOOM!*

"KHEEEHAAAAAA!" i look over and see that Archelaus more than scared off the Insane Duo

"Conner, you look hurt" Archelaus digs through a carrying bag around his waist, he pulls out a Vial of Yellow juice with light blue specs in it "This is Sitrus Berry Concentrate, Kelsey could you give it to him" Kelsey takes the vial and pops the cork from it

"C'mon, open wide" Kelsey says with a smile, clearly having fun playing nurse, i open my mouth and she pours the liquid down my throat...!

Goddamn that's strong, and works quick too, i immediately stand to my feet

"Thanks Archelaus..." Archelaus smiles at my sentiment

"I'm just helping out a fellow pokemon" ...fellow pokemon, so does that mean he's always been a pokemon? Archelaus starts to sniff the air "Hmm, why is she out here? Does her dad know?"

"Yeah, Hannah's here" Throwing my reservations aside, Hannah IS missing and if her dad IS Arceus, without a doubt she's important...

"Oh, you met her then? why was she all the way out here?" i explain the events of the day, skirting around me being human and that I attacked her, based on the way Hannah acted, Archelaus turns towards the opening i made earlier from the limestone section to the cave "It's ok, we can still save her after all" Archelaus leaps into the cave and takes off

"Wait for us-tini!" Tina and Gilbert follow after Archelaus, leaving me and Kelsey alone

"This is fun, we should help!" Kelsey says energetically and enthusiastically

"We shouldn't, this is something beyond what we should be messing with" Kelsey tilts her head in confusion "They're real Pokemon, i suppose we are too, but, we haven't always been pokemon"

"And that's why it's so cool, and besides you have to apologize to Hannah, you didn't protect her very well" she semi-scolds me

"I don't want manners lessons from a child!" i snap at her, why did i...

Kelsey tips her head dome over her face "I'm... I'm sorry Kelsey, i didn't mean it, it's been a long day..." Kelsey sniffs and wipes her now unseeable eyes

"R-Really?" i place a paw on her head dome and pet her, I can't help but feel that we have a bit more in common now that i have a better grasp on the situation...

"Really, i promise, but if you want to help them, i guess i can power through the sleep" i smile lightly with my eyes, i prone and let her on my back then we rush after them

=About an hour later=

While running into the cave i hit something slimey, in the dim lighting of the inter cave i barely make out the pokemon, it's a Grimer!

"Grime Time, Bitch!" it swings its arm firing off a Sludge Bomb, i barely dodge not accustomed to having weight on my back

"Kelsey, do you have any Psychic attacks?" i turn my head upwards, she nods as the fin on her head dome lights up Fluorescent Blue and the Grimer is flung into a wall and we rush past the weakened pokemon, we reach a large open cavern, where Archelaus is tearing the place down, Tina and Gibert are doing little more than denting machinery, i turn my head upwards to Kelsey

"Let's look for Hannah, they have things here covered" Kelsey nods in agreement as we being searching side caverns, and we end up in the barracks...

Crap, literally, immediately we're surrounded by Grimers and Trubbish, i throw up a Protect as we're bombarded by Sludge Bombs

"Conner... are you ok?" i yelp loudly as my protect starts to waver, Agh, i can't hold this up much longer...

*FLATCH!* a sludge bomb splatters into my fur, i fall to my side, knocking off Kelsey in the process, Agh, i think i'm poisoned...

"Leave Conner alone!" She starts letting off Thunderbolts, doing mostly nothing, a Sludge Bomb hits her and smashes her into the wall, she seems unconscious...

"Heh, was that it?" the crowd starts talking among themselves

"Hey, atleast they're two hot bitches heh heh"

"Dude is that Bowl-cut even legal?"

"Fuck it man, we're pokemon now, we don't need to follow laws!"

"Disgusting!" *FOOOSH-ZHING ZHING!* the crowd in frozen over as a Glaceon walks over them before leaping off the highest point and lands in front of us "Are you two ok?" it must be the poison, she sounds familiar...

"Is... is your name Sarah, by any chance?" The Glaceon shakes her head

"Your injured, don't try to do too much" she begins humming, which slowly turns into a soft chiming sound, Heal Bell maybe, i feel the poison escape from my body, i stand up, not exactly hurt too much by the Sludge Bombs' damage "What did i just tell yo... your tails" following her glance i look back to my ta-!

W-Why do I only have 7?!

"W-W-What the hell?!" I look back to her

"You realize that means you've died twice, right?"

"What, What are you talking about?" she sits in the position like a dog at attention

"The Tails of a Ninetales..." i cut her off

"Represent one thousand years its lived for each tail, what does that have to do with me dying!" i bark, my anger starting to get the better of me i end up snarling at her, getting into a more of a battle stance

"It's like when you get so many points in a game and you get a life, your running out of them!" she barks back at me and gets into a fighting stance of her own

"Well thanks, Why didn't you just say that?!" we start to butt heads, we begin growling at each other after a minute or so she chuckles to herself and backs away

"You're as direct as ever Conner" i sigh

"Damnit Sarah, you just had to throw me for a ride didn't you?"

"Hey, just because you knew me doesn't mean you're exactly a friend still, now does it?" I think back to the conversation the Grimers and Trubbish were having

"Point taken, just how long were you there?" she looks back to the somewhat defrosting pokemon

"We have a bigger worry don't we?" using Secret Power a rock lifts Kelsey onto my back

"Yeah, retreating" i leave the room and Sarah follows

"And you're as pacifistic as ever" I sigh

"I've had a long day, the last thing i want to deal with is a sea of crap, literally" we reach the main ro-holy shit...

I honestly don't even remember this place, scrap metal and bodies liter the floor, Archelaus flies over to us, arms and feet covered in blood, yet he still manages to have a smile on his face

"Having fun?" I ask, Archelaus nods

"Remember that Muk you mentioned, he actually almost put up a fight, but he collapsed after a minute or two, Oh! and i couldn't find Hannah" I notice Gibert is gnawing on a piece of machinery and Tina is tangled in wires

"Hannah's missing?" Sarah asks as she looks up at Archelaus

"Oh, hi Sarah" Archelaus smiles "Yeah, Yeah, so how'd your search go Conner?"

"We, we got are asses kicked, and Sarah saved us" i sigh

"Oh well, can't win everything, even i lose sometimes when i race Sir Nentoshi"

"And Nentoshi is a..." Sarah turns to me with a smirk

"Sir Nentoshi is a **Rayquaza**" I feel like i should be more surprised than what i am...

"What about you Sarah why are you here?"

"I was sent to investigate a missing pokemon claim, i wasn't told much else"

"Wait, so you're a cop or something?" she scoffs at my question

"Ha, i very much am, i'm a Detective" she seems proud, wait, why do pokemon need law enforcement?

"I barely notice her scent anymore..." Archelaus sniffs until he's sniffing into my fur, Sarah shoots me a questioning glance "Her scent is all over you, why?"

"Oh, w-well, you see, wait! I-I TOLD YOU ALREADY!" Sarah shoots me another glace as Archelaus chuckles at the reaction he got out of me

"Your acting suspicious, what aren't you saying Conner?" she prowls over to me in a ready to pounce stance

"Ok, this is what happened, we ran away from Tornadus, got to a cave, i asked her some questions about what the hell is happening, Darkrai attacked us, then the Muk took Hannah while we were battling, that's it"

"That doesn't explain why you smell like her" Sarah questions my statement

"She smells like the flower field we were in earlier"

"How do you know that?"

"Because she said she went there often! So it makes sense!"

"And yet you faintly smell like her, hair fibers holds onto scents more than skin, that doesn't make sense unless you rolled around in the field, which knowing you i can solidly rule out"

"How is that logical?"

"Wouldn't your fur smell more like the cave if you she was just near you? it wouldn't be as identifiable now would it?"

"Yeah, i smelt it back in the crater, and i also smelt blood" Archelaus adds his two-sense

"W-Well... I ATTACKED HER OK?!" i bark out "I tackled her to the ground and threatened her to tell me information about what was happening, why people are turning into pokemon, she was out of energy because she's never teleported anyone but herself here, so she was so tired she barely levitated here, i took advantage of that and got info out of her, but only her who her dad is and..." i go on to in-detail about my conversation with Hannah and my fight with Darkrai up too when Archelaus arrived "...THERE I SAID IT!" I can feel tears coming on, Archelaus gasps as Sarah walks up to me and brushes her head against mine

"Don't blame yourself Conner, you didn't know what was going on, you acted how you thought you could protect Hannah, and that's all that matters" she beings hushing me as i start to sob, guilt working its way into my thoughts

"You're Human?" Archelaus asks with extreme curiosity and interest

"He was human, so was i actually..." Sarah replies to Archelaus in my stead

"Oh, that could cause problems, Humans don't have the best standing in our view" as i compose myself i step back from Sarah

"What do you mean *sniffle* our view'?" Archelaus scratches his head

"Well, it's said by our leader, Arceus, that Humans once threw the Pokemon World into slavery and discord, the Darkness of man had engulfed our world, by working with the humans that still had the Light of Man, we built a giant mechanical fortress to travel to a dimension where there were more humans that had the Light of Man"

"But if we were turned into pokemon how that is supposed to work?" Sarah starts to question Archelaus's logic

"Not Sure, i think that means you don't have the Light"

"Oh, wait, and you're ok with us?" i ask Archelaus, although thinking about it, if he wanted me, or us, gone we'd of been long gone

"Yeah, you're not bad pokemon, being a Pokemon is a trial of sorts, to prove yourself worthy"

"And who the fuck thinks they can deem whether we're worthy?!" i bark at Archelaus

"Arceus, our leader"

"Excuse me-tini..." Tina slithers in-between us "Hannah's not here, me-tini and Gibert have looked everywhere-tini"

"That's not good" Sarah says with a grimace

"Take us to that Machine Fortress!" i near demand of Archelaus

"Err, if you're sure" Archelaus asks, i nod confidently in response, Archelaus smiles and opens his Carrying bag "Then get in, our would you rather hold on to my back?" i leap into the bag, forgetting momentarily of Kelsey as a fear for my life over took my senses

"Ow, Conner!" Kelsey groans at me holding onto my neck

...!

Sarah leaps into the bag, under me, i assume not to crush Kelsey, i assume

"S-Sarah, weren't you l-looking for someone?" she snickers

"The Leader's daughter is missing; i'd assume that's more important"

"T-Talk about shirking r-responsibli-Hey!" she slowly rubs herself against me

"Shut up, or i'll make you feel even more uncomfortable"

The flight doesn't take long, considering i fell asleep through most of it, but the ordeal as a whole did...

=About 5 hours Later=

We arrive to a cliffside that has a large mechanical, box-like, fortress embedded into it, it's easily twice as tall than it is long, which its easily AT LEAST 20 miles wide, by the time it's in our view the sun has begun to rise over the ocean surrounding the cliffside, a port opens and Archelaus lands in a sort of docking bay, damnit this place is impressive...

"Awestruck?" Sarah asks from under me smugly

"Kinda, it's certainly the most impressive structure i've ever seen"

"It's huge!" Kelsey hops with energy, the force pushes me down onto Sarah making her yelp lightly

"H-Hey!" Sarah snarls at me

"I-It's not my fault!" I snarl back, Archelaus and Kelsey chuckle at our bickering, wait...

"Hey, we didn't leave Tina and Gibert behind... did we?" a brief silence passes before Archelaus tosses us out of his carrying bag and jets off "All muscle and no brain" i sigh

"Detective Sarah!" a deep voice comes from behind us

"Captain Merick, sir!" Sarah turns around and sits at attention; i turn around to see a Poliwrath in a police cap, approaching us

"Hmm, who are you?" the Poliwrath looks at me and Kelsey

"I'm Conner, and this is Kelsey" i nod towards Kelsey as she hides behind my leg, the Poliwraths' attention is immediately turned back towards Sarah

"Detective, did you find the missing subject?" I step back; dragging Kelsey with me

"Sir, i was never told what pokemon i was looking for, i however obtained urgent information..." she goes on about the cave escapade to who I am, leaving out the fact that i'm human, that doesn't stop the Captain from blowing his whistle and having me surrounded by Wobbuffet's and Growlithe's

"Leave Con-" i quiet Kelsey before anymore trouble can come up from this, the Captian shoulders his way to in front of us

"You're coming with us" The Captain glares directly at me, only to get a glare and snarl back, i hear something behind me, a Wobbufett grabs Kelsey

"LET ME GOOOO!" Kelsey starts to unleash Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt, damnit she's going to hurt herself at this rate, i Frustration the Wobbufett, making it drop Kelsey "Conner..." she clings to my leg

"Talk about lacking sensitivity" the Captain seems less than pleased by my comment, he fires off a Hydro Pump, i grab Kelsey by her neck and leap out of the way, he hoses down two Growlithe's "Ever hear the term 'Police Brutality'?" he fires off and i dodge again

...!

*SMASH!* Sarah smashes into my side at full speed in mid-air, i lose my grip on Kelsey and fall awkwardly onto my left front paw, i yelp in pain as i feel something in my leg twist and snap, when i look up i see Kelsey on Sarah's back

"Captain Merick Sir, if you'll allow me, i'll take care of the child" the Captain grunts annoyiedly and nods, once Sarah is out of sight, he stomps on my broken leg putting all of his weight into it and lifts me up by my head tuft, straining my leg

"I will NOT tolerate such disrespectful remarks!" he closes his eyes as his fist begins to glow, he's focusing...

***CRACK!***

...

=About 2 hours later=

...

I wake up in a jail just like the one i was in before, however i notice an Audino in the cell with me

"Oh, you're awake..." She says completely involved with, wait, is she chugging a large… bottle of alcohol? she tosses the bottle at the bars and it disintegrates into a vaporous cloud, she sighs loudly "Just my fucking luck, i get clearance to finally start taking care of other pokemon and what am i assigned to? a criminal!" she straightens her ear feelers and curls them up again, quickly and harshly

"Doesn't that hurt, aren't those sensitive?" I speak with some concern, She gives me an interested look, as her eyes form a seductive glance and her face reddens, she's drunk, isn't she...

"No, actually, it feels_ amazing_, sensitive isn't always a bad thing right?" she says in a husky tone, she twirls her feelers around her fingers

"Us Audino's get a _kick_ out of helping others, we use these to listen to other pokemon's heartbeats, we put these against all kinds of things, the Rough Skin of Sharpedo, the Magmatic Body of Slugma, the Lethally Toxic sludge of Muk, the Sharp body of Ferrothorn, the Extreme cold of Glalie, i'm actually happy my first use of these was your _Soft Criminal Fur_" My face flushes at how satisfied she is with her 'Trifles' along with the husky and flirty tone of her voice

"O-oh, sounds tough" i try make some response

"Hehehehe, i'm not even sure i'm safe, who knows what you'll do to me?" She chuckles drunkenly; i observe my casted up leg

"In all honesty, i think you have that backwards" she frowns and walks over too me, she bends over and gets in my face

"Whats that supposed to mean..." Her breath reeks of alcohol, but her scent is that of a Hospital; she smiles with a deluded look on her face "...or do you want Nurse Macy to do something to you?" her hands rub slowly at the sides of my face as she begins to pant heavily, her breath is getting me a little buzzed...

"He-Hey..." she continues to explore my face with her hands as she continues to pants drunkenly, sheesh, it...

I-I-I feel kinda warm...

"What's wrong, the_ big bad _criminal can't handle this little nurse? Teeheehee, your such a softy..." she sits next to me and moves my head to her lap, she slowly pets my heads as she giggles drunkenly "I can't tell if your just a gentleman or your trying to lure me into a false sense of security..."

"i'm just a guy trying to get by" Things are feeling kinda fuzzy, i'm still coherent, but...

No...

Am i?

"Hehehe, you sound more like a thief than someone who assaulted our leader's daughter..."

"It's just so crazy now a days, i just wanted to get the low down and she seemed like a good source"

"Why do i doubt that, hehehe, i heard you mounted her and everything"

"No, i just pinned her to the ground, shes cute not sexy"

"You don't think pink is sexy?"

"No, no! she's just so tiny compared to me"

"do you think i'm sexy? i'm smaller than you are"

"yeah, i'd say so, and you're not that much smaller than i am long" she cackles drunkenly

"Are you hitting on me?" i chuckle a little

"Maybe, maybe not" she starts to strokes my back, i yawn

"Hehehehe, pretty bold of you being so confident that you'd yawn down there"

"what's _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

"if i turned around you'd get in so much trouble, hehehe, maybe you want that"

"I'd be lying if i said i don't expect to live past today"

"Teeheehee, so you don't deny it..."

"Huh, are you still talking about me eating you out?" Macy starts to giggle drunkenly

"My, my, i never said that, so you want to then?"

"Now ya'll two quit dat!" A loud familiar voice rings from beyond the bars

"Oh hi Doretta~" i say, sufficiently drunk off Macy's Drunkness

"Arceus be Damned Macy, You've been sneakin' booze into tha' cell ain't ya?!" Doretta stomps her foot, her child jumps from her pouch and stomps its foot

"Dirty Drunks! Dirty Drunks!" Doretta grabs the child and puts it back into her pouch

"Why do you care, get over it bitch" Macy says annoyiedly

"There's children listening..." i whisper

"I don't give a fuck!" she shouts, ow my ears, Doretta clicks her tongue in disgust and walks away "Fucking crabby bitch, she jealous because she 'Ain't gettin' nun'" she mocks Doretta's drawl

"Are you sure shes not Kingler?" there's a brief silence before we break out cackling mad and drunkenly at my pun

"I'm so fucking glad i got assigned here, you're so cool..." she mewls drunkenly at me

"At least things are awesome before i die" i hum drunkenly and happily to myself, i see Sarah in front of my cell sniffing the air somewhat dumbfounded "Oh hey~ Sarra..."

"H-Hey, Conner, you're not drunk, are you?"

"We're fucking wasted bitch! who are you anyways?" Macy looks down to my and whispers "Who is she?"

"Thats Sarra shes... Cool" we snicker drunkenly at my pun for a bit "No but really, she's cool and all but she broke my leg, what fuck was with that Sarra?" Sarah sighs

"I didn't mean to, i understood you wanted Kelsey to be safe and i assured that, i'm very sorry"

"Yeah yeah, how's Kel anyways?"

"She's fine, they wouldn't hurt a child"

"Those cunts better not!" Macy shouts, trying make herself important again, i rub my head again her stomach, she mewls at me with drunken affection

"A-Am i interrupting something?" Sarah asks worried

"Yeah Bitch!" Macy shouts again

"O-Oh well, i'll see you later then" Sarah walks off, Macy mewls at me

"Hmmmm, now where were we?"

"How am i supposed to know?"

"What a killjoy..." she rolls me onto my side, being careful of my cast, and hugs me, snuggling her head into my neck "i'm so fucking tired..."

"Amen..." The fact i'm injured, i had a severely eventful day yesterday, and am efficiently drunk i passout with Macy snoring drunkenly next to me

=About 5 hours later=

Ugh my head... as i open my eyes i find myself looking directly into Macy's, big, blue eyes

"Good Afternoon" Macy says with a sweet voice "How's your injury?" she helps to roll me on my stomach

"It's ok, it feels alot better actually" Macy grasps my cast in her hands as she fills it with a Yellow and Pink energy "Hey Macy, a-about earlier" she shakes her head

"Sorry, i'm an Alcoholic"

"Yeah, I could tell, i meant what we were talking about..." Her face flushes

"S-Sorry, i'm a... uh, slutty drunk..."

"It's fine, to be honest it was the first time i've ever been drunk..."

"Oh, i'm sorry"

"No need to be so apologetic, oh, i guess alcohol isn't something pokemon are used too"

"Clearly, no one understands that i'm not myself when i'm drunk" Wait a minute...

"Did, Did you used to be human?" Her head lowers, breaking all eye contact

"Please don't tell anyone..." i chuckle

"Why would i harm the reputation of a fellow former human?" her head lifts up in surprise

"Oh thank goodness" she sighs in relief

"I should of noticed it earlier, i mean, why would a pokemon drink alcohol?"

"Heehee, your right" she stops Healing my leg as she begins to undo my cast "At first i was scared, i heard you had attacked the Leader's daughter and i thought i'd be next..."

"It wasn't out of anger, i just needed info, i mean, i'm just a, i WAS just a high schooler, i don't know shit about what's happening" i chuckle "Then again maybe it's just a way to make new firsts" Macy pets my head

"How Young and Hopeful..." Macy returns to undoing my cast "I was with my Fiance when this all happened, we passed out and when we woke, i was an Audino and He was a Munchlax" she giggles

"You know alot about pokemon for someone almost married"

"My Fiance has a nephew that's a Pokemon Fanatic, also when i went through Nurse training i was told alot about pokemon" she looks at my tails "I sorry that you've died twice already..." so, Sarah wasn't joking...

"Tell me, is there anyway to get them back, other than living for 1000 years" She cringes

"If you, kill, other pokemon you can steal the years they've been alive and cut time out of the 1000 year period"

"...So, it's like i'm stealing their soul?" i mumble somberly

"Please don't, someone as young as you are shouldn't kill someone, it's not right" she finishes removing my cast "Try to stand" i get to my feet and lightly stamp my foot, feeling it out "How is it?"

"I walk on it now, at the very least, not that it'll matter much" Macy frowns

"Don't talk like that; i'm sure you'll be fine"

"She's right Conner" i look towards the bars and see Sarah standing there "Due to you being the pokemon you are, somehow you earned those nine... SEVEN Thousand years, and it would unjust to take them away, you are however forbidden from leaving the fortress and you are to report to our leader"

"When?" as i ask the jail bars slide into the ground

"_Now_" i look back once to Macy, she gives me a reassuring nod, Following Sarah, i reach the 'Main Street' area of the fortress, it's like a large city bustling with activity, numerous pokemon, walking from place to place, some are running small stands or booths; the street, for lack of a term, is miles wide and is as tall as a two story building, with random poles hanging longways in mid-air as a bench for flying types i'd assume, after going through several security checkpoints and long corridors we reach our destination...

=about 2 hours later=

...We enter a gigantic room made of pure white marble, looking similar to a courtroom, behind the judge's podium is just who i expected, Arceus, behind adjacent podiums are, To his right, Rayquaza and Ho-oh, To his Left, Regigigas and Lugia, Sarah leaves and the humongous doors close with a crash, i see a familiar human figure walk towards me, it's Celebi

"Residing is the honorable, Madam Foame, Sir Gaia, _Our_ Leader, Sir Nentoshi, and Madam Chroma" She states their names left to right, she sighs "Since i didn't tell you earlier, My name is Hanako, your welcome" she shoots me a dirty glance...

Since i know you can hear me, **fuck you** bitch...

She hisses at me in response

"You understand why your here, correct?" Foame asks, her voice almost somewhat of a siren song, alluring, but i can also hear Ocean-like sounds her speech, like listening to a seashell, i just nod in response "Then you hold no argument?"

"What argument could i possibly have, i'd assume you know what happened, and would I be here if you didn't?" Foame nods in agreement, though i'm not sure how i'm supposed to take that, if she nodded, does that mean she understood my point or that she doesn't know anything?

"Then we can move on" Gaia says, his voice is electronic, much as i expected, but also gravely "If you understand why your here, tell us why you are here"

"I assaulted Hannah and inadvertently caused her capture" Sir Gaia nods

"Correct, those match the charges we were given, since you deny nothing..."

"We can move on" Nentoshi speaks, His voice is carries notably more presence than Foame's or Gaia's, its a rough serpentine like voice that with each syllable sounds like crackling lightning "Your punishment was going to be death, but under your circumstances it has changed, you are forbidden from leaving this structure, and under any circumstance you do leave, once caught you WILL face a punishment of death, is that understood?"

"Yes, i understand" Sir Nentoshi nods

"Then we can move on" Chroma speaks, her voice is enchanting and faintly sounds like the crackling of fire "would you like to plea to the counsel?"

"What reason do i have to plea? wouldn't that be for if i plead innocent?" i ask putting my week of Law Studies to use, Chroma nods

"Well then if you don't have a plea..."

"_**We can move on**_" Arceus finally speaks, his voice is rather ambiguous, loud, booming and quite passioned, it's a hard to explain voice

"**_Setting my feelings aside, the fact you'd attack my daughter is heinous under any circumstance, let alone leave her vulnerable to capture, bringing my feelings into play, your death still wouldn't satisfy me..._**" his ring shines bright white as a large spear of energy jets upwards... "_**I throw upon you, my judgment**_" the other Counsel close their eyes and turn away as the spear crashes down

*SPIRRRRSHEEEM!*

* * *

Incep: "Sad to say, this is all i have for now, and more work probably won't be done until after '_Zero no Matsubokkuri_' is done, seeing as this fic seems to be a slight-bit popular, in comparison to my others, it's definitely 2nd in priority definitely"


End file.
